Secret?
by akane miyuki
Summary: Rahasia antara Isogai dan Kuroo? Yaku penasaran dibuatnya. / Untuk event #YUUMAFANTASIA / DLDR / Enjoy!
Setelah lulus dari SMP Kunugigaoka, tentu saja Isogai bercita cita untuk masuk ke jenjang SMA, SMA yang ia incar adalah SMA yang terletak di Tokyo, dengan bantuan beasiswa ia dapat dengan mudahnya memilih di SMA mana ia akan bersekolah. Ia meminta banyak rekomendasi sekolah dari teman teman dan gurunya. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan masa sekolahnya di SMA Nekoma, Tokyo.

"Isogai! Awas!" sebuah bola voli mengarah langsung ke wajah manis Isogai, Isogai sudah menutup mata erat erat, memasrahkan diri kalau wajahnya terkena serangan bola saat itu juga.

"UWAAAA!" sepertinya Isogai salah memilih SMA.

* * *

 **Secret?**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **Matsui Yusei**

 **Haikyuu!** **Harudate Furuichi**

 **Secret?** **akane miyuki**

 **SAYA TIDAK MENGAMBIL KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL APAPUN MELALUI PEMBUATAN FANFIKSI INI.**

 **UNTUK EVENT #YUUMAFANTASIA**

 **Warning:**

 **Crossover, OOC, Crosspairing, Alternate Universe, Isogai Yuuma is the main topic.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Isogai terduduk, kepalanya pusing. Bola yang menhantam kepalanya tak tangung tanggung membuatnya melihat bintang bintang, untung saja anggota klub voli membantunya untuk bangun dan mendudukannya di kursi pemain, memberinya air dan obat luka lebam.

Isogai tak habis pikir, kenapa klub voli Nekoma senang sekali latihan dengan pintu terbuka? Bukannya itu malah hanya akan membahayakan fisik para siswa siswi yang lewat? Itupun kalau mereka pandai menghindari bola, kalau tidak ya seperti inilah keadaannya.

Isogai melihat seseorang berdiri di hadapannya,tubuh yang tinggi dan kekar sedang berlutut dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Isogai.. Aku minta maaf.. Kau baik baik saja, Isogai?"

"Kuroo-senpai. Tentu, aku baik baik saja." Isogai menjawab malas, memijit kepalanya yang pening. Lagi lagi Kuroo merasakan secercah rasa tak enak hati terhadap adik kelasnya ini, Kuroo kembali meminta maaf.

"Aku benar benar minta maaf!" kini Isogai malah tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tak usah dipikirkan." ujarnya lembut, Kuroo semakin tak enak hati.

Tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh kepala Isogai. "Tapi wajahmu.."

Isogai menepis tangan Kuroo, kemudian ia berdiri. "Kuroo-senpai, sebaiknya kau kembali latihan saja. Aku akan segera membaik, kok." Kuroo kepikiran, namun ia memutuskan untuk menurut saja.

"O-oke.."

Ketika Isogai berpamitan untuk segera kembali ke kelas, Yaku datang menghampiri Kuroo. Diselingi desahan lelah, Yaku pun bicara.

"Kau ini selalu membuat onar, kukira hanya Lev saja yang membuat onar di klub ini, rupanya sudah bertambah satu saja pembuat onarnya." bida didengar dari kejauhan, suara teriakan Lev yang memprotes Yaku, entah bagaimana caranya Lev bisa mendengar Yaku dari jarak sejauh itu.

"Jahatnya!"

"Diam kau, kembali latihan!" Yaku berteriak, Lev hanya memajukan bibirnya dari kejauhan. Cemberut.

"Omong omong, tadi itu siapa? Kau terlihat patuh sekali dengannya." tanya Yaku pada Kuroo, Kuroo tersenyum simpul dan menjelaskan paada Yaku.

"Ahaha, dia Isogai Yuuma." diselingi tawa kecil.

"Dia anak baru angkatan tahun ini."

"Ohh, jarang sekali kau dekat dengan anak baru? Apakah dia semenarik itu?" tanya Yaku kembali, Kuro hanya dapat mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Yaku. "Ya begitulah, dia lulusan Kunugigaoka. Dulu sekali, aku pernah mendaftar disana, sayangnya aku tidak diterima dan berakhir di sini." ujar Kuroo, menyengir kecil mengingat masa lalunya.

"Wah, pasti syarat syarat masuk nya berat ya?" ujar Yaku, menyimpulkan Kuroo sekali lagi mengangguk, kemudian ia melipat tangan didepan dadanya. Menghela nafas berat.

"Betul, karena itu aku kagum pada Isogai." Yaku menatap lama, menatap Kuroo penasaran.

"Karena dia hebat?"

"Bukan hanya itu, dia juga pintar." Kuroo membanggakan adik kelasnya lagi.

"Oh-"

"-Dan juga manis."

Yaku terkejut, tersedak, batuk, dan raut wajahnya yang kini berantakan pun mencerminkan perasaannya. Aneh, ia kemudian menatap Kuroo lagi,dengan tatapan heran dan aneh.

"..."

Sudah saatnya ia cek rutin ke dokter THT ya.

* * *

"Yaku-senpaiii~" Lev merengek, memeluk Yaku dari belakang. Yaku teriritasi dengan perilaku Lev yang selalu sembrono. Saat ini ia sedang menyiapkan ruangan untuk latihan.

"Nee nee, Yaku-senpai, kau tidak khawatir dengan Kuroo-senpai?" tanyanya. Yaku mendengus.

"Hmph, memangnya apa yang harus ku khawatirkan dari kapten payah itu?" tanya Yaku kembali, Lev melonggarkan pelukannya pada Yaku dan menempatkan dagunya pada kepala Yaku. Yaku ingin emosi tapi tak bisa.

"Yah, akhir akhir ini dia selalu membolos latihan untuk menghampiri Isogai-kun itu loh, bisa bisa kita tidak lolos semi final loh?" Lev semakin merengek khawatir, Yaku sangat mengerti keadaan klub voli ini, jika salah satu anggota tidak sinkron, maka semuanya akan hancur.

Tiba tiba saja, Yaku mendapat ide yang sangat bagus agar Kuroo tak membolos latihan dan tetap berada di dalam gedung olahraga selama latihan.

"Lev, minggir! Ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus terlebih dahulu! Kau gantikan aku menyiapkan ruangan untuk nanti ya!" Yaku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yaku dan langsung lari menuju gedung sekolah.

"Eeeeh?! Kau ingin aku menyiapkan sendirian? Jahat sekaliii!"

* * *

Yaku berlari di koridor kelas 1, mencari cari Isogai di sekitar koridor itu, tak perlu lama mencari, si pemilik pucuk itu terlihat sangat jelas di depan mata. Uh, rupanya ia terlihat lebih tinggi jika dari dekat. Yaku memanggilnya dengan keras.

"Isogai Yuuma?" Isogai menghampirinya dengan kaku, ada urusan apa seorang kakak kelas mencarinya?

"Iya? A-ada apa, senpai?" Isogai kembali memperhatikan, jersey klub voli. Orang ini pasti satu klub dengan Kuroo, pikirnya.

Yaku mengatur nafasnya, setelah itu ia berdiri tegap dan tersenyum. "Ahaha, begini.. Maaf menganggu waktumu. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." ujarnya tanpa basa basi. Isogai terkejut, bantuan? Bantuan macam apa yang Yaku inginkan darinya? Apakah ini berkaitan dengan klub voli? Ia harap tidak. Ia sudah malas terkena serangan bola di wajahnya lagi.

Mengingat hal itu, Isogai hanya tersenyum pasrah dan bertanya, "Bantuan macam apa, senpai?"

"Aku ingin kau membantu di klub voli!" sudah ia duga, Isogai menghela nafas dan bertanya kembali-dengan tidak rela, tentu.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Jadilah manager kami." oke, seingatnya Yaku belum menjawab pertanyaannya barusan, apakah orang ini sama keras kepalanya seperti Maehara?

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya kembali, memastikan. Yaku kali ini membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat. Isogai kewalahan. "Kuroo-san."

Ah.

Isogai tak menduga nama itu akan disebutkan. Apa yang salah dengan Kuroo sampai sampai Yaku meminta bantuannya ini?

"Ada apa memangnya dengan Kuroo-senpai? D-dan kumohon, jangan membungkuk padakuu-" Yaku segera berdiri tegap lagi.

"Habisnya dia hanya menurut padamu, dan kami juga tak punya manager untuk sementara ini, jadi.. Tolonglah.." Isogai ingin menolak, namun mengingat akan kebiasaan Yaku yang suka membungkuk secara tiba tiba, ia hanya menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk menerima.

"Bolehkah aku hanya melihat lihat dulu?"

"Tentu saja! Kau bisa melihat lihat mulai dari sekarang!" Yaku bersemangat, kemudian menarik paksa tangan Isogai, kembali ke gedung olahraga. "Se-senpai?"

"Maaf, aku sangat bersemangat! Ternyata kau benar benar manis, persis seperti yang Kuroo-san katakan!"

"Ya-apa?"

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu, metode Yaku ampuh pada Kuroo. Kini Kuroo selalu mengikuti latihan, bahkan menambah porsi latihannya bila ada Isogai dalam ruangan, bahkan Kuroo kini tak ragu ragu untuk bermanja ria dengan Isogai.

"Isogai, handuuuk~" Kenma memperhatikan dari kejauhan, matanya berkedut. Geli melihat pemandangan macam ini.

"Silahkan." Isogai menyerahkan handuk kepada Kuroo, Kuroo bersandar. Aroma keringat dan sabun bercampur menjadi satu, Isogai bingung harus mencium aroma yang mana, melihat Kuroo yang bersender padanya, Isogai semakin bingung.

"Kuroo-senpai?"

"Handuki aku dong~" entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kuroo sampai sampai berbuat seperti ini, mungkin kepalanya terbentur sesuatu yang lebih keras dari kepala Tanaka.

"Oke oke." Kenma tak tahan. Ia datang menghampiri keduanya kemudian duduk di sebelah Isogai.

"Isogai-kun. Jangan terlalu memanjakan kucing garong itu." ujar Kenma, Isogai hanya menoleh patah patah ketika mendengar hal tersebut. "A-ahaha.." kalau dipikir pikir, bahkan ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak memiliki keinginan untuk memanjakan Kuroo. Namun ini adalah satu satunya cara ia membantu Yaku dan nasib klub voli? Mana mungkin ia menolak permintaan kakak kelasnya?

"Pikirkanlah kembali Kenma-san, Kuroo-san kini selalu rajin mengikuti latihan bila ada Isogai-san di dalam ruangan, iya kan?" Yaku datang menghampiri, menepuk pundak Kenma pelan. Kenma mengangguk, namun tetap saja bibirnya ingin memprotes.

"Yaku, tidakkah kau lihat betapa menjijikkannya tampang Kuroo ketika dimanjakan?" tanya Kenma sekali lagi, Yaku harus ikut merasakan penderitaannya, Kenma tidak mau menderita sendirian. Oh Kenma, andai kau tahu saat ini yang lebih menderita dari dirimu adalah Isogai seorang. Ia sedang meringis, meratapi nasibnya sebagai pengasuh kucing manja ini.

Yaku menatap Kuroo, tampangnya memang biasa saja, tapi benar juga apa kata Kenma, kalau Yaku perhatikan lebih seksama lagi, wajah Kuroo sudah seperti om om. Om om mabuk asmara.

"..."

Hening sejenak. Yaku dan Kenma saling berbisikan, kemudian Yaku menatap Isogai penuh harap. "Isogai-kun, jangan terlalu memanjakan kucing garong itu."

"Baiklah."

"EEHHH?!" sudah dapat dipastikan, itu adalah suara Kuroo yang kecewa dengan pernyataan Isogai yang setuju.

* * *

Sore itu, Yaku berlatih sendirian, langit sudah semakin gelap dan dapat dipastikan semua anggota klubvoli pasti sudah pulang ke rumah masing masing, tanpa dirinya. Semi final hanya tinggal menghitung hari saja. Sebagai seorang libero, ia sangat ingin tim ini untuk menang, dan tentu saja sangat tidak mudah bermain sendirian. Bagaimana bisa ia menyelamatkan bola tanpa ada yang mengumpan padanya? Itu gila namanya. Ia hanya terdiam dan terdiam, sampai sampai ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Suara yang familiar, menyebalkan dan juga berwibawa. "Yaku kenapa sendirian?" Kuroo menghampiri, wajah Yaku kembali ceria. Rupanya masih ada anggota yang tinggal selarut ini di sekolah. "Kuroo-san, kebetulan sekali! Temanki aku latihan dong!" pinta Yaku pada Kuroo yang hanya cemberut.

"Eeeh.. Aku kan sudah mau pulang.." Kuroo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, mengeluh. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, sebentar saja ya? Aku ada urusan."

"Terima kasih!" Tak biasanya Kuroo mau tinggal di sekolah sampai selarut ini, biasanya pada sore hari ia sudah sampai di rumah, bermain dengan Kenma, atau bahkan pada siang harinya ia kabur untuk tak ikut latihan. Benar benar kapten yang buruk, namun entah mengapa semua orang di dalam klub itu mengaguminya. Kuroo memiliki kharisma sendiri.

Lalu apa yang membuat Kuroo menjadi rajin begini? Mungkin Isogai lah jawabannya, semenjak Isogai datang ke klub voli, Kuroo semakin rajin mengikuti kegiatan, bahkan bisa dibilang kalau kerajinannya sudah melewati batas wajarnya sehari hari. Kuroo bia tinggal di sekolah pada malam hari, Kenma melaporkan secara tak langsung lewat L*NE.

Yaku menjadi semakin penasaran akan hubungan Kuroo dan Isogai, tak apa kan kalau hanya sekedar bertanya saja..?

"Ano, Kuroo-san, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Hm?"

"Kau dan Isogai-kun, ada hubungan apa diantara kalian?" pertanyaan Yaku membuat Kuro menghentikan bolanya.

"Yaku benar benar ingin tahu?" nah loh,Yaku semakin penasaran. "Sudahlah, beri tahu saja." ujar Yaku memaksa, Kuroo terkekeh misterius. Apa sih? Hubungannya serahasia itu kah? Yaku frustasi menunggu jawaban Kuroo.

"Sebenarnya.. Isogai guru les ku." eh?

Eh?

Yaku diam seribu bahasa, tak dapat dideskripsikan seperti apa wajahnya sekarang. Yang benar saja, adik kelas menjadi guru les kakak kelas? Eh, yang benar saja?

"H-hah-"

"Aku serius! Aku pernah cerita kan kalau Isogai itu lulusan Kunugigaoka? Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku memintanya untuk mengajarkanku mata pelajaran sulit.. Aku dengar soal ujian akhir SMP Kunugigaoka itu setara dengan soal ujian masuk ke universitas jadi.." Kuroo menyengir lebar, sedangkan Yaku? Hanya dapat membatu ditempat.

"J-jadi kau tak suka pada Isogai-kun?" Kuroo mengerjapkan matanya.

"Eh? Tentu saja aku suka padanya, tapi dalam hal belajar. Habisnya dia bisa dihandalkan.." Yaku salah tingkah, ia tersenyum kaku. Ingin protes tapi tak mampu, lagi pula ia mau protes soal apa? Mungkin ia salah sangka karena sudah mengira Kuroo benar benar suka dalam hal perasaan pribadi, ya. Mungkin saja.

"Ahaha, Kuroo-san. Sudah mau malam nih, kita pulang saja yuk, katanya kau ada urusan?" Yaku memaksa. Kuroo bingung dengan tingkah Yaku.

Yaku sebenarnya puas karena sudah diberi jawaban, namun juga tidak puas karena jawabannya tidak sesuai ekspetasinya.

"T-tapi ruangannya..?" tanya Kuroo, sembari mengambil bbarang barangnya, bersama dengan Yaku.

"Biarkan Lev saja yang membersihkannya esok hari."

Di lain tempat, Lev sedang bersin bersin.

 **END?**

 **A/N: hai.**

 **WB, buntu ide. Maksa ngetik, beginilah.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca**

 **Maaf daku nyampah banget di event kali ini.**

 **Salam crack,**

 **Akane miyuki.**


End file.
